


Death Is My Lover

by screamer



Series: RLBIVOB 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Dark Jensen Ackles, M/M, Mob Boss Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamer/pseuds/screamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book 2 of the Red Like Blood in Veins of Blue series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

_Roses are red,_  
_Violets are blue,_  
_Sugar is sweet,_  
_So are you._

_If you love me,_  
_As I love you,_  
_No knife can cut,_  
_Our love in two._

____________

The five new photos were sequential. They showed Jared exiting Rao’s and getting into a car, accompanied by Jensen Ackles and a friend. The close focus of the last two shots, as Jared gripped the top of the car door, made the heavy ring on his left hand unmissable.

Natalia Angeles shuffled the photos back together, pushed them to the edge of the table.

“Ackles boyfriend? You’re reaching.”

“Ackles fiancé, who was right in the middle of a near mob war.” Sean spread the photos back out, like a hand of cards. “Nat, this kid knows something. Maybe he doesn’t know he knows it, but he does. Ackles is keeping him close. He’s marrying him, for Christs sake.”

“Don’t believe in true love?”

“I might, but Jensen Ackles doesn’t.”

Natalia sighed, leaned into her elbows, hands clasped. “Ackles has never had a problem getting rid of his lovers before. If Jared’s a problem, why is he still alive?”

“Jared might still be valuable to him, or Ackles could just be waiting.”

“You think this has something to do with Sr. Padalecki's death?”

“Our FBI boys do. I’m not ruling it out.”

Natalia nodded. “I’ll talk to Wade.” Whether Jared helped them or not, Natalia knew there was a good chance his life was over.

“Try and upsell it. I have a good feeling about this.”

“That makes one of us.”

Sean grinned, “We’re going to win, Nat. We are going to fucking win this time.”


	2. Love, gather your rosebuds while you may

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ava Bonam // Death Is My Lover ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ce-y7nwFg3k)
> 
> Notes [here.](http://rlbivob.livejournal.com/660038.html)

Jared learned he was getting married in June by reading his own wedding invitation. 

When Jensen texted him _be home at 4, the planner has some things to run by you_ and Jared responded with a series of question marks. _wedding_ was Jensen’s reply. Jared stared at the word for several long seconds. The wedding. Right. That was happening. He was getting married. 

But Jensen was way ahead of him.

“Mr. Ackles chose a boxed invitation. The monogram emblem is twenty-four caret. This makes a nice memento,” the wedding planner, “just Laurie”, said as she handed Jared a tri-fold black booklet, two J’s curling together on the gold clasp.

Jared flipped it open, took the invitation from inside. The paper was thick and soft under his fingers. It announced the ceremony and reception would take place at Oheka Castle on June 23rd. The RSVP and reception cards tucked in side pockets. Jared closed the booklet, a smile tugging at his mouth. Laurie’s assistant had his ipad out, turning the screen to show Jared the rest — menu, place card, program. Jensen probably had everything planned already, down the to last detail, nothing for Jared to decide at all.

And Jared wasn’t going to say, but he didn’t mind, not this time. It wasn’t ‘til Laurie mentioned photography that Jared thought of something he wanted to add for himself. 

In the style of Joel Sternfeld, the photography of Alec Soth opened a window into places and people seventeen-year-old Jared would never have known existed. The photos had always stuck with him, every picture a story, sharp and lasting. It had made Jared hungry for something he couldn’t quite define. 

“What are the chances,” Jared started scrolling and tapping on his phone, “you could get Alec Soth to photograph the wedding?” He turned the screen around, offered it to the wedding planner. 

She looked at the screen for a long moment, eyebrows raised. “As your official wedding photographer?”

“As documentarian.”

Laurie smiled, handed back Jared’s phone. “I will say, this wedding is one of the few that could get a yes. I’ll see what I can do.” 

Jared’s phone rang.

“Need a moment?” Laurie asked. 

Jared was already standing to leave the room, eyes on the screen. “Yeah, I have to take this. Excuse me.” 

Jensen’s lawyer was supposed to be the buffer between Jared and the federal agents investigating his mom’s murder. It was Jared, still looking for answers, who had opened a direct line of communication with Agent Dearborn. Eight months after, everyone was more interested in arresting someone for the kidnaping and murder than finding out why witness protection had fucked up and left Jared’s mom vulnerable in the first place.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have anything new to share with you.” Dearborn said. “I actually called to ask for your help. We’re working a new lead on your mother’s case. If you could come in and answer a few more questions, that would help.”

Jared’s mind ran through memories, looking for anything he needed to keep hidden from the FBI, shorting out the innocuous events from the criminal. There had been several follow-up interviews in the months following his mom’s murder, Jensen’s lawyer Angela at Jared’s side, but this was the first time since Jared had contacted Agent Dearborn on his own. 

“Alright. When?”

Jared’s phone was new, one he had bought for himself, his previous spyware-loaded phone taken apart and trashed. .Jensen hadn’t said anything about Jared calling Agent Dearborn, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know. 

Jared wasn’t sure he was going to say anything. He was standing in the nursery doorway, watching Jensen say goodnight to the baby. It was a familiar sight, now, Jensen cradling Cal close, lips brushing his downy head, moving in words only for the two of them.

Jared crossed his arms, tucked his shoulder into the door jamb. “The FBI have a new lead. They want to talk to me again.” Jared watched Jensen closely, but there was no tell, no response.

Jensen moved slowly as he lowered Cal into the crib, tucked the blanket in, and turned off the lamp, throwing the nursery into deep shadows. He crossed the room, joining Jared in the doorway. 

One hand settled over Jared’s hip, gripped tight. Jensen’s lips brushed Jared’s jaw. “We’re done with the feds.” Jensen’s voice was soft, but Jared recognized the order. “No more meetings, no more questions.”

“I want to know why my mom wasn’t protected. I want to know who fucked up.”

“It’s over, Jared. We took care of it.” 

It brought back, in stinging clarity, the moment Jared ask Jensen to kill his dad. Jared closed his eyes, breathed out slow. What the _fuck_ was he thinking? Jensen was right. The last thing he should be doing was volunteering information to the FBI.

“Alright,” Jared murmured, resigned.

Jensen’s hand slid around, cupping Jared’s ass. “Bed, now.”

— 

Mark was spotting Jared on his last set when Danny walked in with a silver-wrapped box in one hand. Jared could see him peripherally, approaching, standing, waving the package to catch Mark’s attention over the loud music.

Mark ignored him. Jared grunted his way through two more lifts. 

Danny yelled, “For Jared,” and balanced the box on the weight rack before he turned and left. 

Jared finished his set, weight bar clanging into the rest, and sat up, pulling his damp tank up to wipe his face. It felt good, the burn, the sweat, the total focus. It turned out, Mark made a good workout buddy.

The music dropped a few decibels. Jared pulled off his gloves and dropped them in time to catch the bottle of water Mark tossed. “Hydrate, then the dumbells.”

Jared took the box when he left, waiting to open it until he was upstairs standing in the brightly lit master bath. The only person it could be from was Jensen. Jared guessed that meant it was something he’d rather Mark didn’t see. 

He was right. “The fuck, Jensen,” Jared laughed in the echoy silence. He lifted the silky turquoise briefs from the box. Two more pairs if varying shades waited beneath. 

Jared left the box on the vanity and stripped down for a shower. He had plans with Jensen tonight, dinner and drinks with Jensen’s people. The intent in the gift of underwear was clear. Jared wondered if Jensen had picked them out himself. 

The thought got him going, ending with a load of come washing down the drain, which was good because when Jared pulled the underwear on over still-damp skin and tucked everything away, the inner pouch lifted his junk font and center. It also left the bottom of his ass cheeks hanging out. Half self-conscious, half turned-on, Jared watched his reflection in the mirrors. The fabric was incredibly soft, clinging tight, forcing a heightened awareness. It reminded him of working at The Jade Room–the good, the bad. And Jensen. 

Jared resisted the urge to touch himself and instead finished dressing.

It was raining when they left at the end of the night, a fine sprinkle that made everything sparkle under light, like Jensen’s hair, the shoulders of his jacket,. 

The second the car door shut on the backseat, Jared moved into Jensen’s space. “You got what you want, now I —” 

Jensen cut him off with a kiss, hands on his arms shoving Jared back into the door. One foot on the floor, thigh heavy over Jared’s hip, Jensen’s fingers at Jared’s belt. 

“Did I? Let’s see.” 

Jared’s belt hit the floorboards. Jensen settled back and they both watched as he slid Jared’s pants down his hips. “It’s a good color on you.” Jensen’s thumb stroked down the tight material, pressing gently over the head of Jared’s dick, pulling a full body twitch from Jared. 

Considering the direction things were headed, Jared was confused when Jensen straightened, reaching into his jacket pocket, hand emerging with his phone. It took a moment to register he’d been hearing it buzz for a while. 

“What is it,” Jensen answered the call. His hand stayed on Jared hip, thumb hooked under the band of Jared’s briefs. 

As Jensen listened, his expression changed, turning cold, neutral. “No, leave it,” he said to whoever was on the phone. “Fifteen, maybe twenty.” 

Jared knew backseat sex was off the table. He sat up, working his pant back on and zipping up. His buzz was officially gone.

They headed toward Queens, soon driving in an industrial stretch, desolate at night. They turned onto a frontage road, parked beside a chainlink fence with wire looped along the top. The lot on the other side was huge, the collection of buildings, grouped cars and further out, what looked like rows of freight containers, were illuminated in yellow light from a few light poles.

“You wait here,” Jensen said. “Be right back.” His palm was warm against Jared’s neck, lips pressed to Jared’s, and then gone before he could reciprocate. 

Outside the car, his back filled the window as he adjusted his coat, then moved away. Jared watched ‘til dark and the corner of the fence line hide him from sight.

Jared waited a good ten minutes before he started thinking of excuses to get out of the car and see what was happening, why they come here in the middle of the night. A genuine need presented itself in a twinge from his bladder.

“Gotta take a leak,” he announced. 

O’Connell watched him in the rearview for a moment before opening the door and exiting the car. When Jared didn’t move, he tilted his head toward the general outside. “Waiting for something?”

Jared stepped out. It was cold enough to make his whole body tighten up, already wanting to conserve heat. A few stunted, bare trees further down the chainlink fence held deeper shadow. “Be right back.” 

He hadn’t gone more than ten steps when O’Connell called, “Far enough.”

“Fuck off,” Jared said, but stopped all the same. Original intention aside, he really needed to relieve himself. Facing the fence, he undid his pants— his belt was somewhere back in the car. He was just shaking off when a bang startled him. It sounded like a gunshot. It _was_ a gunshot. 

Light beams swept the dim yard from the opposite side of the main building. Movement caught Jared’s eyes, and he was halfway to ducking when silhouette coalesce into the shape of a running woman. The lights caught and focused for a moment, and even with the distance Jared could see she was wearing grey pant, red shirt, her hair long and dark.

A hand clamped down on Jared’s arm, and O’Connell was pulling him around.

“Back in the car.” 

Jared took three steps, did up the button on his pants, and when he looked back the lights were gone.

It was another ten minutes before the car door opened and Jensen swung in beside Jared. 

“Go.” His tone was low, calm. 

“Was that a gunshot?” Jared asked.

Jensen looked at him, eyelids low. “Was what a gunshot?”

Jared kept quite for the rest of the drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming. Writing is still slow, real life is still demanding, but if you're here reading this I hardly have to warn you. I owe fic and comment replies to many of you, and possibly my first born to June. For now this sequel will have to do.


End file.
